User talk:Bentbrain
Ok, enough's enough. Bye bye. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:12, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :BBYYEEEE!!! --Bentbrain 09:13, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :This is a very efficient ban. --Bentbrain 09:16, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) BTW, any chance of you becoming a legit contributor in the future? I can't tell for sure if you're a Trek fan who likes to be funny or just a vandalist (OR BOTH! :P) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:25, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Both. I'm only doing this at this point in time to be a jackass, though. --Bentbrain 09:28, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) That's how I started out too if you read my user page. I created a bunch of element pages that were borderline vandalism but quasi-legit, and "conjectured" planets, and pointless redirects. So I understand. Thanks for not being one of those idiots who thinks that somehow, some way by doing the vandalism over and over again it will make the reversions stop. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:32, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Bwaaaarr. You've got to admit though.. the Captain Janeway page was pretty funny. .. or at least .. I thought it was. =[ --Bentbrain 09:35, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) I might if I wasn't so tired; I didn't read any of it after I realized it was nonsense, that's how I ended up reverting the legit edit. =P But how bout this, no more vandalism (fixing typos yes, stupid comments maybe, vandalism no) and I'll tell the admin not to ban you. Well, I'll ask them. Nicely. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:43, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I'm done anyway, and frankly, it would be only logical to ban me. Come on .. Oscar Wilde? Sheesh. What was I thinking? =D --Bentbrain 09:44, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Lol yeah, but I think you could be a good asset to us if you shaped up. You're just lucky Mr Vulcan Alan del Beccio isn't here or you'd be on perma-ban already. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:46, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Meh. I'm only a Trekkie Fan through family. My dad was a fan of the TOS, and him and my mom watched TNG, that's basically where it started. I even went as Data on Halloween when I was five. What I was getting to is, I'm not very into it.. only comparing that to other fans. Because don't get me wrong, I love Star Trek, but there isn't much I could add on that anyone else hasn't already pointed out with extreme volume and pointing. --Bentbrain 09:51, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Well, I'd highly recommend DS9 if you haven't seen it. It can get really bad at times, but it more than makes up for it with the good. And if all else fails, do episode summaries - we could use the help (click my gold link). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:56, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I suppose I should've mentioned that I've seen almost all of each of the series, including TNG, DS9, VOY and I just started watching ENT actually. Most people start shrieking when I say I don't like the Original Series. --Bentbrain 09:58, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) I can actually sympathize there, it's just dated is all. But I'm gonna risk going to bed and hope you don't have a relapse of vandalism once I'm gone. Or maybe I'm not really going and I want to see if you can be good. Think about that one while I get some shut eye. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 10:05, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Yep, you're going to wake up and half of the articles on Memory Alpha are going to be shit-ified with pictures of old men in place of female actors and random instances of Oscar Wilde .... =) Just kidding. --Bentbrain 10:07, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::First, to both Vedek and Bentbrain, talk pages are not used for idle chit-chat. Second, to Bentbrain only, because you stopped of your own accord and didn't persist in vandalising pages once they were reverted, I will let you off with a warning. While I love humor as much as the next guy, if you return and continue to vandalize pages, we will block you from editing. However, you will be welcomed if you wish to return to make legit contributions in the future. --From Andoria with Love 18:27, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I see you've already been blocked... for 96 hours. Yipes! Oh, well. The invitation to return and contribute legitimately still stands. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:46, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)